warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pipsqueak
}} |guardian cats = Pipsqueak |livebooks= Tigerheart's Shadow }} Pipsqueak is a brown-and-white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Pipsqueak squares up to Tigerheart in the middle of a cavern beneath the gathering place, protesting that the guardian cats are healers, not fighters. Tigerheart replies that Fierce said each guardian cat has a role, cats heal, hunt or guard. Dotty then walks up to Pipsqueak's side. When Tigerheart organizes the guardian cats for a battle training session, Pipsqueak stares at him in challenge. After Tigerheart challenges the guardian cats that the land they gather medicine from is not their territory, Pipsqueak explains it is just land. Tigerheart asks if he doesn't mind foxes taking it then. Pipsqueak snaps of course they mind, as they need the medicine herbs. Tigerheart insists then they must fight for it then. Fierce pads around Pipsqueak and Dotty, telling them that the tom may have a point. She explains to them how some wouldn't be there without herbs and they all joined together because they needed help. They owe their future cats the same treatment. Pipsqueak tips his head in thoughtfulness, asking if she is saying they should fight. Fierce gives everyone the choice to learn fighting techniques if they wish and Tigerheart blinks at Pipsqueak and Dotty, wondering if they will want to. Pipsqueak concludes that they'll be no harm in learning. Dotty promises to as well, so long as Tigerheart doesn't start thinking he is leader. Pipsqueak reminds the tom that they are all equal in the group and Tigerheart dips his head in response, promising that he only wishes to help. :During an attempt to drive out the foxes, Pipsqueak jumps out from behind his hiding place. He holds onto the fox's tail with his teeth and bites down hard. Then, Pipsqueak, Fierce, Ant and Cinnamon together claw the fox so quickly and fiercely that it could only flail and snap. After they drive away the fox, the cats weave around each other in celebration. Returning to their den, Pipsqueak stretches out in some sunshine happily with Dotty. He admits he didn't believe he could do it and Tigerheart blinks at him, explaining when cats work together, they can do anything. :Pipsqueak and Blaze are seen being lead out of the entrance of the guardian cats building by Mittens. Fierce reassures Tigerheart that he doesn't need to keep watch as they are going to do so. When Tigerheart tells the guardian cats about his plan to help Fog and her rogues, Pipsqueak glances at Dotty and Boots. Tigerheart suggests driving all the foxes away and Pipsqueak twitches his tail. He points out that even though they chased a couple of foxes away from their herb patch, it does not mean they can fight a whole Clan of foxes. Tigerheart argues they do not know it is an entire Clan. Fierce suggests practising the battle moves and Pipsqueak nervously bristles his fur, asking if they will be battling against the foxes. Fierce reassures they won’t until they know more information on how many foxes there are and if Fog is willing to help. :They decide to train so Pipsqueak follows Fierce, Ant and Cobweb at his tail. During the training, Tigerheart nudges out Pipsqueak, telling him to pretend to be a fox. He reminds Pipsqueak that he is a fox so he must aim for the cats he is training with legs. He also reminds him to keep his claws sheathed as no one wants injuries. Pipsqueak and Dotty then circle Rascal and Mittens, the two cats pointing their muzzles towards the ‘foxes’ as they keep circling. Dotty catches Pipsqueak's eye before the tom follows her. Rascal and Mittens throw a flurry of blows at their muzzles, sailing over Pipsqueak and Dotty and flattening them as they land on their backs. Pipsqueak's legs collapse beneath him and he grunts. He comments that Rascal is heavy, wriggling indignantly out from under the tom. :During the guardian cats' attempt to lead the foxes into Twoleg's mesh traps, Tigerheart notes that Pipsqueak, Rascal and Mittens will be waiting to take over the current running patrol at a stretch of grass near the gathering place. Dovewing drags Tigerheart to safety and reassures Pipsqueak and the other two cats will handle the foxes. As the fox's pawsteps ring out, Pipsqueak, Rascal and Mittens jump out from behind a slab some rows away and yowl at the foxes. Getting their attention, Pipsqueak stops in front of one of the foxes. As it stumbles, the cat veers towards the far side of the gathering place and the fox chases him. Fierce hopes that Pipsqueak and the other cats get the foxes into the mesh traps since she had a close call. After her conversation, Pipsqueak bounds across the grass to meet her and Tigerheart. He announces they got every single fox. He also reports that Blaze, Boots, Bracken and Spire were waiting beside the traps and the foxes were so surprised to see a lot of cats that they practically fell into the traps. Tigerheart worries about the fifth fox but Pipsqueak reassures that Mittens and Rascal rounded it up and chased it over to a large trap. He points with his muzzle across the grass at the said large trap with the fox inside. :Tigerheart's and Dovewing's kits are missing so Pipsqueak offers to come help search, leaving a half-eaten bone to join the group. Dovewing worries about the kits walking onto a Thunderpath, but Pipsqueak informs her that they are too smart to do that, jumping to the entrance of their den. Cinnamon hops after the tom while he noses through the entrance, noting the kits likely waited until no cat was looking. Outside, Pipsqueak and Cinnamon search further away from Dovewing, sniffing the stone boundary that edged a stretch of grass on the side of the gathering place. They find the kits up a tree near Twolegs so Tigerheart calls his thanks to the two cats as they turned to look. He reassures they can get them down. Cinnamon asks if they should distract the Twolegs but Tigerheart explains it-s best they go back inside as the Twolegs might bring the traps back if they see too many cats. Cinnamon beckons to Pipsqueak and the two cats head towards the entrance of their den. :When Tigerheart and Dovewing are about to announce their departure, Pipsqueak fans around them with Dotty, Peanut and Bracken. Quotes Notes and references de:Winzlingfi:Pipsqueakru:Пискля Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Minor characters Category:Guardian cats